Avalon High Kickin it Style :)
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim Crawford Is transferred to a new school (Avalon High) where she discovers that her new classmates are reincarnations of King Arthur and his court. Now her mission is to solve the school's mystery before Mordred wins again... (Based off of the movie)
1. New beginnings

Kim's POV:

I had a weird dream. A dream of someone on a white horse, going into battle on a beach. The person was going towards another person that was on a black horse. The person on the white horse was laying on the sand. My eyes open and found myself on the ground. The person that was on the white horse in my dream was me. I groaned as I was sitting up.

My mom ran in with a box in her arms. "Are you okay, Kim ? I heard a thud." She said. I let put a breath I didn't know I was holding.. "What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"I guess I fell out of bed." I said, getting up.

"Oh. I remember you used to do that all the time when you were four." Mom said.

"I bet when I was four, I wasn't dreaming about medieval combat." I said.

"I was." Mom said.

"Shocker." I said Sarcastically.

"Well, as long as you're up, you can unpack."

"Sure." I said. Mom left and I walked to a box. I picked it up and placed it on my other box that was close to my bed. I opened it and pulled out a small book. It said Avalon High School Student Handbook. I opened it and skimmed through it i also saw a track tryouts paper. sighed to myself as I crumbled it up. I threw it down and walked out of my room.

I came down the stairs. "All unpacked, sweetie?" My dad asked.

"Getting there." I said.

"Good." Dad said, walking away.

I picked up a box from a table. "I see King Arthur and his Merry Men have once again taken over the house." I said, walking over to another table.

"It was Robin Hood who had the Merry Men, sweetie. Arthur had the knights of the Round Table. You know that." Mom said.

"Yes, I do. How can I not know that, when it's all you guys talk about?" I asked, taking books out of the box.

"We're professionals of medieval literature, Kim . It's our job." Dad said.

"I know, but you guys talk about King Arthur so much, I'm starting to dream about him. And not like most girls who dream about knights in shining armor. Mine have dirt all over them and are missing half of their teeth." I said.

"You're actually quite accurate. During Arthurian times, dental hygiene wasn't considered to be..." He said but I interrupted him.

"Dad! Seriously!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry." He said.

I was putting the books away then saw something on a book. "Eww." I said, picked up the book and blew it away.

"Here you go." Mom said.

"Thanks." Dad said.

"I don't know why you guys bother to unpack. We're moving in six months, right? Which would be great. I mean, like you always say, who wants to live in one place their whole life?" I asked then noticed them share a look. I was confused. "What?" I asked again.

"Well, it's not gonna be six months this time." Mom said.

"What, one month? Two? Maybe I should legally change my name to "New Girl."" I said chuckling.

"It's three years, Kim ." Dad said.

My face fell. "What?" I asked.

"We're going to be here for three years. This place is...special. We were just offered contracts at the university." Mom said.

"So, we're staying?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Yes. Now we know three years is a long time..." Dad started but I interrupted him.

"Wait. I'm going to be at Avalon High until I graduate?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad said.

"And I can try out for the track team? And finish a season? And make actual friends?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

I exploded with excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled, running over to dad and hugged him.

"My coffee! My coffee..." Dad said, hugging me back.

"Oh, sorry. Whoo-hoo!" I yelped in joy as I hugged my mom. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said, running off.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked. I turned around with a grin on my face and I did a charade of a person running. I was out, running to the park. I went to a water fountain when a guy with brown hair, red hoodie and brown pants got there the same time I did. I exhaled as we were looking at each other.

"After you." The boy said, backing off a bit.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said and drank some water. Once I was done, I looked at him.

He smiled back. "All done?" He asked. I nodded and wiped my mouth. I watched him as he drank some water. I had a daydream to where I was getting him some water from a waterfall then handed him the cup and watched him drink some water from it. I snapped out of my daydream. And saw him looking at me.

"I'll just...Bye." I said and ran off. That was stupid, Kim ! I thought. I turned around but saw that he was gone. "Weird." I said to myself and ran off again.

*the next day*

I was in the car that drove into the school and I looked at it. "Are you nervous?" My mom asked, causing me to look at her.

"Mom, it's, like, my billionth first day of school." I said.

"I know. So, you're nervous." She said.

"Of course I'm nervous!" I said.

"You'll be fine. You always are." She said. I got out of the car. "I'll pick you up at 3:00." She said again as I closed the door.

"Actually, make it 5:00. I'm going out for track, remember?" I asked. She nodded

. "Bye, Mom." I said, walking off.

"Bye, honey." Mom said and started driving off.

I walked into the halls and looked at my schedule and locker combo few once in a while. I jumped when I heard a crash. "Brody , why can't you just steal my lunch money like every other bully? I need my locker! What's wrong with yours?" A boy asked as I scurried off through the hall.

"Well, Milton , since you asked, mine's too far from class." Brody said.

He scoffed. "You don't even go to class!" Milton said.

Brody knocked his books down. "Give me the combination." He said.

"1-2-3-4-5." Milton said and Brody held him against another locker.

"Give it to me, or I'll put you in the locker." Brody said. I was watching and a bit scared.

"Wow, nerd in a locker. How original. We're now living inside an 80's teen movie." Milton said. Brody just held him tighter.

"That's enough, Brody !" The boy from the park said, walking over to Brody .

"Hooray! If it isn't Jack here to save the day! My hero." Brody said, sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do, Jack, punch me?" Brody asked.

"You're not worth a detention. Just get out of here, before I change my mind." Jack stated.

Brody scoffed but nodded. "Whatever." He said then went up to Milton.

"He can't protect you 24 hours a day" Brody said to Milton.

"Oh, wow, you know that there are twenty-four hours in a day? You must be evolving." Milton said. I looked away as Brody walked past me then watched him and looked back at Jack and Milton.

"Thanks, Jack. I was about, as they say, "throw down" with him, but I thought you might want to deal with him yourself, since he's your brother." Milton said.

"Step-brother." Jack said then looked over at me. I smiled slightly and walked off. I went back to looking for my locker then I found it and went to it. My hair was in a braid. "Hey. Water Fountain Girl!" He said, causing me to look at him.

"I guess that's me. Hi." I said, adjusting my backpack.

"Hey! I didn't know you went to Avalon High." He said.

"Yeah. I didn't know you went here either. Although, technically, I don't know anyone who goes here. I'm new. I mean, my name's not "New," it's Kim ." I said.

He laughed and stuck his hand out while adjusting his backpack. "I'm Jack." He said. I shook his hand. "There. Now you officially know one person." He said.

"Yup, I'm practically Homecoming Queen." I joked. "So, are you on the track team? Because of the running in the park. Or maybe you just like running. I love running. Wow. Did I just say "running" like four times?" I asked.

"Football, actually. I'm kind of the quarterback." He said.

"Of course you are. I mean, because you seem so quarterbacky." I said.

"Hey, sweetie." A girl with coffee brown hair said as she appeared next to Jack and kissed his cheek. "Come on, I want to make sure we sit together in History." She continued. Jack and the girl looked at me. "Hi." The girl said, smiling.

"Grace , this is Kim . She's new. Kim, this is my girlfriend grace Wexler. ." Jack said.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Grace said, smiling and sticking her hand out.

I shook it. "Yeah, you, too." I said.

"There you go. Your friends have already doubled." Jack said. I smiled and watched as grace was getting something off of Jack's cheek.

"Wait, lipstick." She said as another boy walked over.

"Jack, grace . Where were you guys this morning? Didn't you get my text? Five burgers for five bucks!" The boy said. Holding up burgers.

"Kim, this human garbage disposal is my best buddy jerry. Jerry , Kim ." Jack said. We slightly waved at each other.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Did you meet grace? Grace is like the coolest chick in school." Jerry said.

"Yeah. That she is." Jack said.

"Aw, thanks, guys." Grace said, blushing as she looked at Jerry then down. I smiled as I looked at them then looked up as the bell rang.

"So, what's your first class?" Jack asked me.

I looked at my schedule. "European History with Mr. Moore." I said.

"Oh, we've got that, too! Come with us!" Grace said and the three of them walked ahead. I stammered as I was opening my locker. Once I was done getting what I needed, I closed it and ran to catch up to them. I walked into the class after Jerry . I was at the teacher's desk as he spoke.

"If only I had an entire class full of Jack brewers ." The teacher said. I smiled as I waited for him to give me a book.

"I think I'm going to puke." Brody said, causing me to look at him. He looked at me. "What're you looking at?" He asked me.

"Here you go." Mr. Moore said, handing me a book. I took it and laughed as I read the cover and walked to get to my seat. "I'm sorry, is there a problem, Miss..." He started and I faced him.

"Crawford. Kim Crawford ." I said, holding the book in one hand.

"Ah!" He said and laughed. "That explains everything! Everyone, please welcome Avalon High's newest student, Kim Crawford ." He continued. They muttered greetings and I looked at him. "That's about all you're gonna get." He told me.

"Yeah." I said and looked at the class again.

"Kim's parents are professors of medieval literature at the university, and they also wrote the textbooks we'll be using this semester, when we learn about King Arthur and his court." He explained as he held up my book then giving it back to me.

"Easy A!" Some kid named Gavin said with a fake cough. Some people laughed.

"Nobody asked you." Mr. Moore told Gavin with a fake cough as well. Everyone laughed, even Jack, who smiled at me as I walked by to my seat.

"Hi. I'm Kim ." I said told the kid, Milton who was sitting next to me.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Advert your eyes." Milton said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, swinging my desk over.

"You're making a tactical error of monumental proportions right now." He said.

"By sitting at my desk?" I asked, putting my book on my desk.

"By talking to me. I mean, come on! You had a great start. I saw you talking to Captain Everything this morning. You have a chance to be in the popular group. Don't mess it up." He said.

"I can be friends with whoever I want. Including you." I said.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" He asked.

"You." I said.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"Then why are you still talking to me?" I asked.

"But I'm not." He said.

"Ah, by saying you're not talking to me, you are talking to me. Check and mate." I kinda snapped. Okay, maybe it was a bad move but he kinda deserved it. I mean, I was just being polite and he's being rude about it. He didn't say anything else but kinda smiled. This should be Interesting.

SO YEAH. AND IF YOU GUYS WANNA YELL AT ME FOR COPYING AVALON HIGH THE MOVIE WELL THAT'S WHAT IT IS, WITH KICKINIT CHARECTERS! BUT THERE WILL BE A TWIST ;)

UNTIL NEXT TIME , KITKATS.

KISSES, K :*


	2. What's the order of the bear?

Chapter 2:

Kim's POV:

Mr. Moore rang a bell, causing all of us to look at him. He put it down as he spoke. "Okay, first thing we're going to do is to break up into partners to write research papers. You'll draw your topics out of this." He said, pulling out a knight's helmet. He walked around. "Brett, you're with Kelsey." He said, standing in front of a girl in my row. The girl reached her hand into the helmet, pulled out a paper and showed it to him after she opened it. "The architecture of Camelot. Interesting." He said. "Jack, you're with Mika" He told him.

"Can't I be with grace?" Jack asked him.

"Wow I feel the love" mika mumbled,

"No, grace is with Jerry ." Mr. Moore said. Jack reached his hand into the helmet, pulled out a paper and showed it to him. "Ah." He said and laughed. "How cliche . The sports of Camelot." He said, going over to grace . "Grace ." He said, holding the helmet out to her. She did the same as Jack. "The tragedy of Camelot. Your paper is gonna be about the love triangle between King Arthur, his wife Guinevere, and his best friend, Sir Lancelot. Ultimately, it destroyed Arthur and Camelot itself. Bit of a downer." He said. Everyone laughed at the last part.

"Milton, you're with Kim ." Mr. Moore said.

"I'd rather work alone." Milton said, not looking up.

"I'd rather be eating a pineapple on a beach in Hawaii, but that's not gonna happen either." He said as Milton looked at him. I laughed to myself then looked at Milton .

"Fine. I guess she'll do." He said, defeated and writing something.

"Wow. Thanks." I said sarcastically then reached into the helmet and took a paper out. I showed it to him.

"The Order of the Bear." He said.

I turned it around and looked at it. "I've never heard of that." I said.

"So much for the easy A." Milton said.

"Ask your parents. I'm sure they're heard of the Order." Mr. Moore said, walking away. I didn't notice Brody looking at me until I looked for a quick second then took a second look and looked at him. He looked away. Milton was looking at me though until he gasped and touched the sides of his head.

"Milton ? Are you okay?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tie your shoes." He said, looking at my shoes.

I looked at them too. "They are tied." I said, lifting on foot up. Showing my brown laced up boots.

"Then tie your other shoes." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just tie your shoes, okay? What am I, your mother?" He snapped.

LATER AT TRACK TRYOUTS.

I was on the field, stretching and I smiled at Jack as he ran past me with the rest of the team. I started running a bit when I almost fell. I looked down at my shoe then knelt on one knee to tie it.

"Shoes all tied-y tied-y?" The coach asked me but I was looking at Milton and watched him walk off then I looked at the coach and watched her walk away. I finished tying and ran to the starting line. I got into position as I looked over. I saw the four of them as knights and my eyes widened. I heard the gunshot and focused. I ran. I was behind then I started catching up then I passed them.

Me and the other girls went over to the coach. "That was one of the fastest 400s we've seen in years." She said and stuck her hand out. "Welcome to Avalon High Varsity Track." She said as I shook her hand with a grin.

I laughed. "Thank you." I said.

"Okay, we'll see you here tomorrow, 4:00 pm." The coach said. I looked over and saw Jack running. "Kat, you and Julia , you also. Congratulations. Well done." The coach told us. I smiled and ran off.

I got home and was in the kitchen, holding plates. "Coach said I almost broke the school record. And its only tryouts!" I said, happily as I walked to the dinner table.

"That's amazing, sweetheart." Mom said.

"We're so proud of you." Dad said.

"I'm proud of me, too." I said, walking back to the kitchen.

"You really like it here, don't you, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like this is where we're meant to be." I said.

They looked at each other with smiles then mom got up and came into the kitchen, carrying a plate. "So. Did you make some new friends today?" She asked.

"A few." I said, smiling. Mom had a huge grin on her face.

"What's with that smile?" Dad asked me then he looked at mom. "Did you see that smile?" He asked her.

"I saw it." Mom said.

I shook my head, chuckled and sat next to my dad. "So, did someone float your boat?" He asked.

I laughed. ""Float my boat"? What year is this?" I asked.

"He means, did you fancy anyone?" Mom asked.

""Fancy"? Really, you guys. Century-up." I said.

"I think she's dodging the question." Mom told dad.

"Absolutely." Dad said. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I'll get it!" I said, getting up and running towards the door. I saw Milton standing there and opened the door. "Milton . What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We have a paper due." He said.

"In three weeks." I said.

"I don't like to dilly-dally. Do you want to do this or not?" He asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Kim , do you want to introduce us to your friend?" Mom asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is Milton . We're doing a paper together." I said.

"Nice to meet you, young man. Come on in." Dad said, shaking Milton's hand. Milton walked in. I looked at dad who pointed at Taran and mouthed something like 'is that the guy you were smiling about?'. I shook my head I'm disgust and ,mouthed "heck no!" and followed Milton to the living room.

"Can we just find the book we're going to use and call it a night, Milton ?" I asked as we were looking through some books. He was eating some pie as well. "We have a lot of time to do this." I said, getting up and walking to the other couch.

"I always do my assignments in half the time allotted." He said, still eating pie.

"Why?" I asked, looking through a book I picked up.

"To prove that I'm better than everyone else." He said.

"And more modest." I said.

"That too." He said.

"That was sarcasm." I said, still looking through the book.

"How is it sarcasm if you're right?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Never mind." I said and looked at the book again. "Okay. I cannot find anything on The Order of the Bear anywhere." I said with a sigh and throwing the book onto the table then picked up a small book.

"Can't we just ask your parents?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? If I tell them I'm doing a paper on King Arthur, they'll never leave me alone. No, no, I will find it myself." I said, looking through the small book.

"I wonder what they ate in Camelot." He said, looking through a book.

I exhaled. "Mutton, with a side of beets." Mmm. And sage water, but only from the north." I said then looked up for a second. I looked over at him.

"I didn't even know I knew that! It must've seeped in subconsciously while my parents went on and on about King Arthur. And on and on. And on." I said, closing the book and placed a hand under my chin. I sighed. I looked at him as I heard him groan. "Milton ?" I asked.

"You have any ice?" He asked, putting the plate and the book he had down then got up and walked off.

"Yeah, yeah. It's in the freezer. Here, I'll get it for you." I said, getting up and running after him. I ran into the wall. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled as I jumped up and down, holding my foot.

He came back with a tray that had the ice on it. "Here you go. Back to work." He said, putting the tray down then going back to his spot and putting his notebook and the book on his lap.

"What? How did you know I was going to need some ice?" I asked.

"Coincidence." He said as I was starting to dump the ice into the towel.

"No, you did the same thing earlier with the shoelaces." I said, putting the ice on my foot.

"It's not that hard to guess. You seem pretty clumsy." He said.

"But..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Just drop it, okay?" He snapped.

"You got it." I said.

"Thank you. Now, can't we just ask your parents about this Order of the Bear thing and save some time?" He asked.

I groaned. "Fine." I said. We walked over to my parents.

He held up the paper. "Order of the Bear. Anyone?" He asked.

I watched as my mom took her glasses off and looked at my dad. "Have you heard of it?" I asked. We watched as my mom went into her little bookcase and brought out a sack. She took something out of it and it was a book. "Whoa." I gasped.

"Jackpot!" He breathed.

"The Order of the Bear is an ancient organization, which believes that King Arthur will one day be reincarnated." Mom said, getting up, walking over to us and handing each of us a small stack of paper and a pen.

"Right. And when is this going to happen?" I asked.

"Arthur will return when he is truly needed to bring the world out of the dark and into a new age of enlightenment." Mom said, sitting back down.

"You mean bring back Camelot?" I asked.

"It's a metaphor." Dad said, getting up.

"You can't be sure." Mom said.

"I'm pretty sure." Dad said.

"He can't be sure." Mom told me and Milton .

"But even as a piece of fiction, it's actually quite interesting." Dad said, going over to the book and sitting down next to mom. He opened the book. "Let's see. Ah! As keepers of the prophecy, it falls to members of the Order to search for potential Arthurs in each and every generation. But beware the Dark Forces. Led by a reincarnation of Mordred, determined to find the next Arthur and destroy him before he can realize the prophecy. What they're saying..." Dad was about to continue when mom interrupted him.

"If Arthur isn't found soon, Mordred and his followers will send us back into the Dark Ages. Ignorance, humiliation, suffering..." Mom was explaining but Taran interrupted her.

"High school." Milton said and we both laughed as we looked at each other then at my parents. We stopped as we saw that they weren't kidding.

"It's no joke, Kim . A lot of people take this very seriously." Mom said.

Dad nodded. "Some more seriously than others." He said, gesturing to mom. We laughed again and mom looked at him. He looked at her.

"What? Some people are fanatics about it. Crazy. You're not. We're not. Here, read. There's a lot of good stuff in there. Refresh your memory." He said, handing her the book as she looked away from him then back at him. He closed the book. "Okay. Mom's mad." He told us. We laughed a bit.

Milton had gone home and I was asleep then I woke up, turned the light on, looked at the book, got out of bed and went over to it. I opened it and looked through it. "Camelot." I said as I looked at the picture of a castle that looked oddly like my school.

TBCCC

ARE YOU ENJOYING IT, KITKATS?

XOXO KISSES, K.


	3. Parties and friend burgers

Chapter 3:

Kim's POV:

I walked to school the next day, went to my locker, got what I needed, closed it and went to class. I sat down in my seat and Mr. Moore was teaching until class ended. "Okay. Tomorrow, we'll be talking about sewage systems in King Arthur's day. So, if I were you, I'd plan on eating a light lunch." He said. I got up after I got my stuff ready and was heading out the door when Mr. Moore called my name. "Kim ?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were you able to find some information of the Order from your parents?" He asked.

"True to form, they had a dusty, 50-pound book about it." I said. I didn't notice Milton peaking out from the door.

"Fascinating! Ha! Did you read the prophecy?" Mr. Moore asked.

I nodded. "Mmm-hmm." I said.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"I don't know. The whole "reincarnation of King Arthur" thing is a little far-fetched, don't you think?" I said then asked.

"It's only far-fetched if it isn't true." He said.

I laughed a bit. "Don't tell me you believe in it, too?" I asked.

"Oh, absolutely! You're a very lucky girl to be able to read the prophecy firsthand." He said.

"I could bring in the book for you, if you want to see it." I said.

"Oh, no, no, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. A book like that must be so fragile. I'd be afraid of damaging it! Yeah. It's probably just best to leave it right where it is." He said.

"Just thought I'd ask." I said, leaving.

I was walking and didn't notice Milton coming up to my side when I heard him talk.

"What did he want? Are you in trouble? I don't want to be friends with a troublemaker." He said.

"Milton , are you finally admitting we're friends?" I asked, walking with him.

"I admit nothing." He said. We were heading for lunch. "Just tell me what Moore wanted." He said.

"He just wanted to talk about the Order of the Bear." I said.

"Wow. Informal, post-class chit-chat. Way to pull the Teacher's Pet spot out from underneath me. Some friend you turned out to be." He said.

"Bye Milton ." I said, smiling a bit.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing there.

"The cafeteria." I said, still walking then turned around and faced him. "Do you wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Okay." He said, smiling and caught up to me. We walked into another hall when I heard a girl laughing. I turned around and I saw Jerry and Grace at the stairs. They saw me looking at them and I looked away while walking but I would look back every once in a while and I saw them separate. Something fishy was going on.

The rest of the school day went kind of fast. I finished and left for home. I went out running to the park again. As I was running, my hat blew away. I went through the branches to look for it when I saw Jack, sitting against a tree. I went over to him. "Hi." I said.

He took one earbud out of his ear with one hand and was holding my hat with the other. "Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, it blew away." I said, smiling.

"Right to me. Must be fate." He said, smiling and taking some leaves off of it then handing it to me.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Running, thinking. Running and thinking. This is obviously the thinking part." He said.

I chuckled. "I figured. Okay. Well, I'll leave you alone then." I said, starting to walk away.

"No, it's okay. Stay." He said. I went to a branch that was close to him. "You know, most people just run right by this part of the forest, but it's great in here. Listen, hear the wind in the trees. It's like music." He said as I sat down. The wind gently blew around us and I listened to it blow gently through the trees.

"Football players aren't supposed to talk like that." I said, smiling a bit.

"You're making fun of me?" He asked. He looked hurt.

My smile fell. "No, no. I didn't mean to." I said.

"No, hey, it's just...It seems like all people can talk to me about is football." He said.

I nodded softly as I realized that he hated it when people only talk about football all the time and not anything else but football. "Okay. Well, what else do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He chuckled. "See? That's the problem. I can't think of anything else." He said. I laughed softly as I smiled again. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. I nodded. "Football used to mean everything to me. I loved the game. But now everyone's counting on me to win the championship, and get my scholarship." He said.

"You're getting a football scholarship? That's amazing!" I said, smiling.

"I don't have one yet. But I need one, or no college." He said.

"No pressure there." I said. He looked sad and got up. I watched him then got up too. I followed him, stuffing my hat into my jacket pocket. "You're a great athlete. Everybody knows that. And all great athletes have pressure on them all the time. You can't be afraid of it. You have to embrace it." I said as we walked then we stopped and faced each other. "And the way to do that is to remember what victory felt like, that feeling when you lead your team to glory. And if you can live in that moment and want it again with all your heart, nothing can stop you." I said, honestly, seriously, sincerely and truthfully.

"Wow. That was...Thank you." He said.

I smiled. "I don't know where that came from." I said, walking with him again.

"What if I lose?" He asked, looking at me while we were walking.

"Then maybe State wasn't meant to be." I said."Not the answer I was hoping for." He said.

I laughed. "Sorry. I just mean...Maybe everything happens for a reason." I said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I didn't, but I'm starting to." I said. A phone rang and I watched him pull out his phone. Grace was calling him. I noticed he ignored the call, but it's not my business.

"Wow. You guys have been together for a while, huh?" I asked.

"Almost three years. Don't ask." He said.

"Ask what?" I asked.

"Why I didn't answer the phone. Hey, want to run some more?" He asked.

"Sure. Oh. Uh, wait. I forgot. My dad's making burgers for dinner." I said.

"Burgers, huh? Sounds good." He said.

"Yeah, they are. Yep, my dad makes some pretty good burgers there. Oh, wait. Did you want to come over for burgers? Just as friends. So, it'd just be like...Like a friend-burger." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I would love a "friend-burger."" He said and walked to my house. We went to the backyard.

AT KIM'S HOUSE

"Ah. Perfect. There we go. Good." My dad said. I was helping my mom with the table while she was in the kitchen.

"Oh, I got that, sir." Jack said, closing the lid of the barbecue.

"Oh, yeah. Ohh. Thank you." Dad said.

"No problem." Jack said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dad said.

Mom walked over with a small bowl in her hands. "Jack, you're welcome here any time. You're wonderful." Mom said.

I looked at her. "Mom, please!" I said, tossing a napkin onto the table that was by the pool.

"What? He's class president, the quarterback and Homecoming King. He's very impressive." She told me then looked at him as he was holding a plate with a smile. "Very impressive." She said, sitting down. I sighed and smiled softly as he handed me a plate.

"One of the professors told me you really helped turn the team around. Not to mention bringing a lot of pride back into the school." Dad said, sitting down and placing the plate of burgers onto the table.

"His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd; On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode; From underneath his helmet flow'd His coal-black curls as on he rode..." Mom said, looking at us then at dad while holding his hand.

"As he rode down to Camelot." Dad said, kissing mom's hand. I couldn't believe they were doing this here and now.

Mom looked at us. "It's a poem about how Arthur became the leader Britain needed. Seems like Jack did the same thing for Avalon High." She said.

I laughed a bit nervously and looked at Jack. "I don't know how things are at your house, but around here, dinner just isn't complete without a King Arthur poem." I said sarcastically . All four of us laughed a bit.

"Excuse me." Dad said, getting up and going over to the barbecue, which was on fire.

"Would you like some lettuce?" Mom asked Jack. We jumped as dad used the fire extinguisher on the grill.

"We're all good. We're all good. Try some of the potato salad. Mom made it." Dad said, using the extinguisher again. We ate and the both of us got up because Jack said that he had to go.

We walked to his car. "Thanks for dinner." He said.

"Anytime. You know, if you're out running and get hungry or whatever." I said. I didn't notice my parents coming out onto the porch.

"There's a party at my house after Friday's game. You should come." He said.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said. His phone rang again and he pulled it out. Grace was calling him again.

He looked at me. "I'd better go." He said.

"Yeah." I said. We smiled and I watched him as he walked off.

He answered the phone. "Hey, grace . How are you?" He asked as he walked to his car.

I walked back to the house and my parents ran back into the house. They each picked up a book and pretended to look through them. "So? Did he ask you on a date?" Mom asked.

I turned around. "No! We're just friends. Those were friend-burgers!" I said.

"Okay. Sure. Just friends. Got it." Dad said.

I didn't believe him. "Seriously! I just gave him a football pep talk, that's it. Plus he has a girlfriend!" I said.

"Well, if you say that's it, I guess that's it." Mom said.

"Good. Okay." I said, going up the stairs. I got ready for bed and woke up the next day, which was Friday. Day went pretty fast. I didn't have practice today so I got home at 3:00. I had dinner, got ready and went to the game with Milton We watched the game. Jack and the team won the game since one of his teammates scored a touchdown. We cheered. Jack looked at me and we looked at each other. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and looked straight as he saw Jerry go over to him.

I smiled and didn't know that Milton noticed until he slightly leaned over to me. "What was that all about?" He asked.

I looked at him then at the field. "What was what?" I asked then smiled as I took a sip of my drink.i drove me and Milton off at the party.

We walked. "Tell me again why I'm at a party with a bunch of meathead jocks?" He asked.

"I'm a jock, Milton . Am I a meathead?" I asked.

"No, but this party is the first step." He said as I turned to him. A jock looked at us; mostly at Milton , scoffed and walked away.

"Fine, then don't come in." I said then I noticed him looking at someone. I followed his gaze and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a very thin headband. The girl looked at him, smiled softly and walked off towards the house.

I looked at him him when he spoke. "Maybe I can make a quick appearance." He said, still looking at the girl. I laughed a bit, shook my head, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him with me to the house. We walked into the house.

We passed two boys. "Hey." One of them said.

"What?" Milton asked. I closed my eyes and sighed a bit then looked at him. "See? People hate me." He said.

"Milton , try to smile and be friendly. Just this once. See what happens." I said. We stopped walking as we saw the girl from earlier. They smiled at each other. "See? Now go talk to her." I encouraged.

"Talk to who?" He asked.

"Milton , give it up. You obviously like that girl." I said.

He looked at her then at me. "She's so pale. It's weird. She's probably a vampire. Teenage vampires are, like, everywhere these days." He said.

"So, you're not gonna go talk to her?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"And this had nothing to do with you being afraid of being rejected?" I asked.

"Why should I care if I'm rejected by a vampire?" He asked.

I sighed. "I give up." I said. He smiled nervously when we heard a scream. We all went to the backyard. We watched as the girl put something down. She must've been the one that screamed.

I saw Jack following Brody . Brody must've done something. "Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Your friends are wimps." Brody said, looking smug. Jack looked around at everyone then back at Brody when he spoke. "We seem to have a slight pest control problem." Brody said, picking up a fake spider off of the plate that had hotdogs on it.

"Then I guess we'd better get rid of the pests." Jack snapped.

"Dude, you're ruining the party." Jack said.

They looked at Jack's jock friends then back at each other. "Need your little goons to save you from the scary candy bugs?" Brody taunted, eating the candy spider.

"No, I need them to stop you from doing something I'll regret." Jack said.

"The only thing I regret is my mom marrying your dad." Brody said. They had a stare down then Brody scoffed and looked at his friends. "Let's go, guys. This party's a dud. They even let the uber-nerds in." Brody said, walking towards us to walk past us.

Brody's friends walked past us as Milton turned around. "Oh, yeah. When I'm at Yale and you're in jail, I'll be sure sure to tell everyone how cool you are." Milton told Jim, sarcastically. We walked out to the backyard when Jack walked over to me. Milton turned around and looked at us.

"Hey, Kim . Sorry about that. Brody , he's... complicated." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"What's his problem, anyway?" I asked, looking at the direction that Brody had gone to leave then I looked back at Jack.

"He's just really angry. That his dad died five years ago, that his mom married my dad, that I'm..." He trailed off, putting his hands slightly below his waist.

"I can tell why he might be a little jealous, Jack. You're kind of perfect." I said. I realized what I had just said and my eyes widened slightly. "I mean, your game was perfect." I said to cover myself up.

"Hey, I only got through that game because of what you said. Thank you." He said, smiling. We smiled at each other for a bit. "I really should go find grace." He said.

"Yeah. Of course." I said. We heard Milton groan and looked over at him. "Milton !" I said, going over to him with Jack.

"You okay, man?" Jack asked.

Milton looked at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Fine..." He said, sighing. "You will be, too." He said, patting his shoulder.

Me and Jack looked at him weirdly. "Uh, thanks. I think." He said, looking at me then back at him. I looked at him then at Milton . We looked at each other again. "See you later, Kim." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Bye." I said and watched him walk into the house. I looked back at Milton . "What was that all about, Milton ? Are you really okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...Socializing makes me dizzy." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna go try to find a bathroom, okay? Don't faint or anything if someone says hello. I'm starting to worry about you." I said, backing off then turning around and walked into the house. I looked at the stairs then went up . I opened a door and looked into a room. I looked around it and my eyes landed on a crown. This must be Jack's room and that crown must be the Homecoming King crown. I had a flashback to when I was waking up then turning a page in the book then I had another daydream of someone putting the crown on someone else's head.

I gasped as I was brought back to reality then my eyebrows furrowed. I took one last look at the room and closed the door.

LOL SO DID YOU LIKE IT? :))


	4. Love triangle?

Chapter 4:

Kim's POV:

I walked to look for the bathroom again when I saw Jerry and grace in another room, holding hands. "Your eyes are so gorgeous." I heard Jerry say.

"It's going to be so much fun." Grace said. I hid and they continued chattering softly. I peaked behind the wall. They must've heard me because they looked at me. My eyes widened and I took off. She ran after me, telling me to wait.

"It's none of my business, grace ." I said.

"Kim, , please." She pleaded . I turned around. She grabbed my hand and took me to the dining room. "Please, don't tell Jack." She begged .

"Don't tell Jack that he's being lied to by the two people he trusts the most?" I asked.

"It's more complicated than that." She said.

"It really isn't, actually." I said.

"Kim , I love Jack. I'll always love him. Jerry does, too. The three of us, we've been best friends since first grade. The last thing we want to do is hurt him. That's why we haven't told him yet. If he found out now, everything would fall apart. It would be like what happened in Camelot." She said.

I looked at her wide eyed. "What did you just say?" I asked.

"You know, the story in Moore's class. When King Arthur found out that Guinevere and Lancelot were together..." She started.

"He lost all faith in everything and everyone, and didn't have the strength to go on." I finished for her.

"And Jack has so much at stake right now, with the championships and the scholarship. We can't destroy him like this." She said.

I looked at her as my eyes slightly widened. "We? I wasn't the one kissing Jerry ." I said.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Kim , we didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. Jerry and I are meant to be together. Haven't you ever felt that?" She asked. I didn't say anything but I kind of gave her a weak smile. "So, you won't tell him? You'll let us do it when the time is right?" She asked.

"I'll have to think about it." I said and walked away.

"Ki..." She started but I was kind of too far to hear her. I walked to the door.

"So you gonna tell Jack about grace and Jerry , or what?" Milton asked. I turned around and looked at him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He was holding a sandwich and took a bite out of it. "I had a feeling." He said with a shrug.

"Never mind." I told him then looked at Jack. He looked at me. I looked and walked away. I looked back and saw Jack at the door, looking at me.

It was Monday and I was at my locker. I got my bag and was going to close it when I looked at the door. I thought I saw four knights coming towards me but it was really Jack, Hiccup and two other jocks. I saw Jack come towards me and I looked away. "Hey, Kim ! Hey, you took off so early from the party. Didn't you have fun?" He asked.

I closed my locker and I slightly saw grace shake her head as she appeared next to Jerry . I looked back at Jack. "I was feeling a little sick." I said.

"Oh. Are you okay now?" He asked.

"It comes and it goes." I said. I looked at the two then back at Jack. "I should get to class." I said and walked off. I went to Mr. Moore's dask and placed the book on top of the sack. "I brought the book." I said.

He turned around and looked at it then at me. "Oh, no, Kim , you shouldn't have. I mean what I said about keeping it safe. It's far too valuable." He said.

"Mr. Moore, my parents said it's fine, as long as I bring it home with me tonight." I said.

"Say no more. I'll look at it right now and give it back at the end of class. Thank you. You've made an old Arthur buff very happy. Thank you, Kim ." He said, smiling and taking the book. I nodded and went to my seat. "Okay. Change in plans. We're watching a video today." He said. He set up the tv and video player up then sat down and opened the book.

We watched the video as he was looking through the book. "Below the tower, on the upper terrace of the castle, his son, Philip, the young bridegroom to be, practices his swordsmanship with his squire. Someday, he is to become the Lord of the Manor," The narrator on the tv started. I noticed Jerry and grace looking at me so I looked at them then looked back at the tv. "to whom the villagers will pay their homage, as he in turn honors his protector." The narrator continued. I felt another pair of eyes staring at me so I looked over and saw Brody looking at me. I shifted in my seat and looked back at the tv again. "Riding to battle with him is a vassal, in the tradition of the time." The narrator still continued.

I was focused on the film that when I looked to my right to see what was blocking the sunlight, I jumped to see Mr. Moore was standing there with the book in his hand. "The pages on the timing of the reincarnation were positively enlightening. Thanks again for bringing it in." He said, handing me back the book.

"No problem. And hey, if you ever want to talk Arthur, I'm sure my parents would be happy to hold you hostage. I mean, have you for dinner." I said.

He laughed. "Oh! Yeah." He said with a snort. "I may have to take them up on that." He said. The bell rang and he looked up. "All right, everyone. Out." He said and walked away.

I was getting my things when Milton spoke.

"I don't know how things were at your last school, but around here, you can't get any higher than an A. So, you can stop trying so hard." He said, coldly.

"It's called being nice, Milton . You should try it, instead of hiding your insecurities behind your snark." I said, getting up and walking away.

"Hey, Kim ." Jack said.

"Hey." I said and left.

I went to my locker and opened it. I didn't notice Brody there until he spoke. "I know you know." He said, causing me to jump and look at him.

I stammered a bit then looked away. "Know what?" I asked.

He placed his arm on another locker. "That Jerry and grace are cheating on my jerk of a stepbrother. If you know what's good for you, you won't say anything to Jack." He threatened.

I looked at him. "I haven't said anything, and I don't plan to. But not because you're threatening me. I have my own reasons." I snapped back.

"Oh. I don't care what your reasons are, just keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way. Or else." He threatened again, his face inching close to mine. He hit the locker, walked around me, closed my locker and walked away. I stood there, scared now. School ended pretty fast again, practiced for track, got home, had dinner and went out for a run. I was holding my hat to make sure it doesn't blow away again.

I didn't notice Jack running as well until I heard him call my name. "Kim !" He said, stopping.

I stopped too. "Oh. Hi." I said.

"Hey, you've been avoiding me ever since my party. Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Okay. I hate lying to him like this but I couldn't tell him about Jerry and grace . Grace told me that she wanted to when the time was right. Brody's threats didn't help me so much either.

"No, no. It's just... You know, I've had a lot on my mind." I said.

"So, you're sure it's nothing I did?" He asked. No. It's just I can't tell you that Jerry and grace kissed each other behind your back and made me promise not to say anything. Oh! And Brody threatened me not to say anything either. I thought.

"No. It's definitely nothing you did." I said.

"Good. So, you wanna run with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile. We ran together.

"What do you want to do? Like, three miles?" He asked.

"I was thinking five. If you can handle it." I said, running with him. I laughed as we ran. We were stilling running.

"Race you to the corner." He said, running faster.

"Okay." I said, running faster to beat him. We ran to the park then we slowed down to a walk. "Oh!" I said.

"You are seriously fast. Maybe we should draft you for next season." He said.

I laughed. "Oh, I'm not a big fan of shoulder pads." I said.

"Enough said." He said, walking to a little field of flowers.

I watched him pull one out and gave one to me. I took the flower and looked at him. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like it. It's no biggie." He said, smiling.

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks." I said and started walking. I smiled and smelled the flower. We went to the tree that was in the forest, climbed up not too far from the ground and laid against the branches.

"It's weird. You're so easy to talk to. It's like..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"It's like we were already friends before we met. Does that make any sense? Never mind. It's crazy." He said, smiling.

I laughed. "No. No. I thought the same thing." I said.

"But I don't really know anything about you." He said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you want to do with your life?" He asked.

I laughed. "I don't know. I'll probably end up doing something in law. I'm really big on fairness. I just...I can't stand people who think they can get away with doing something they know is wrong." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like people who cut in line. Seriously, they shouldn't even get what they want if they cut." I said.

"What, so if you're in line for a movie and I just got my ticket, and I was on my way to the very, very back of the link, I see you. Can I get in line with you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Wow. You're tough." He said.

"Tough but fair." I said.

"When I go into politics, that's how I want to be." He said.

"Is that what you want to do? Be a politician?" I asked.

"Not a politician. The politician. I'm thinking President of the United States." He said.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy to even joke about it, right?" He asked.

"No. I can totally see it." I mumbled.

"Race you back to school." He said.

"You're on." I said. We got down from the tree and raced each other to the school.

TBC :)))

SEE YA LATER KITKATS :)

XOXO-K


	5. Secret pages and cheating

Chapter 5

Kim's POV:

I giggled as we ran. I saw him run around something. "Hey! No shortcuts." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

*a few days later*

The week went by pretty fast and it was Thursday. Me and Milton were watching the game again. It was the Crusaders vs the Knights. I cheered then Milton groaned minutes later holding his head . "Uh-oh." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's gonna hurt." He said.

My mouth fell opened as Jack got tackled. We watched him and Jerry argue then I saw Jerry bow down Jack. I leaned slightly over towards Milton's side. "Did Jerry just bow at Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

Everyone left and I went over to Jack. "Jack. Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me then away. "Not really. I'm pretty sure Jerry let me get sacked on purpose. Like he wanted me to get hurt. But then, why would he do that?" He asked, looking at me.

I sat next to him. "Here's the thing. And this isn't easy. I just..." I started when Brody interrupted me.

"Hey there, superstar. Way to hit like a girl. Bet the scouts loved that." Brody said. We turned around and looked at him.

"Dude, get out of here." Jack said. I rolled my eyes slightly as I looked away from Brody then looked back at him as I shifted to get comfortable.

"Can't. Your dad said you'd give me a lift." Brody said.

Jack sighed then we looked at each other. "Can I call you later? You can finish what you were going to tell me?" He half-asked.

I looked at him then at Brody then back at Jack. "It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Kim . Really." He said, grabbing his helmet, getting up and walking past Brody . Brody looked at me and moved his fingers across his lips like he was zipping them shut to tell me to shut mine then walked after Jack. I sighed silently then went home.

It was dark out and I was sitting on my porch. I didn't notice Milton coming until I heard a bell. I looked over, saw Milton getting off of his bike and I got up. "Milton ! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need help." He said, coming up the porch steps.

"How do you know I need help?" I asked.

"I just know, okay? Isn't that enough?" He snapped.

"No, actually, it's not enough. How do you always know things are going to happen before it happens? Like the shoelaces, the ice, the stuff at the football game, showing up here tonight. I think you knew about Jerry and grace before I did! What are you, psychic or something?" I asked.

"Don't say that word, Kim ." He said.

"It's okay, Milton . You can tell me." I said.

"No, I can't. I can't tell anyone." He said.

"I'm not just anyone. I'm your friend. If you tell me something, no matter what it is, I'm going to be there for you. Because that's what friends do." I said.

"I just... I'm already enough a nerd, Kim . The last thing I need is something else making me different." He said.

"Sometimes being different is what makes us great." I said.

He didn't say anything else and I smiled. He smiled back. "Okay." He said, taking his backpack off and sat down. "So, I've been seeing things, like flashes of the future, ever since I was a little kid. Only now it's gotten stronger. Now it feels like I'm being hit in the head with a brick." He explained.

"And tonight? What happened to make you come here tonight?" I asked.

"I saw myself sitting here with you, reading a book." He said.

"Book? What book?" I asked.

"The Order of the Bear journal. It has a secret page." He said. I got up and ran inside. He followed me after grabbing his backpack. We went to my room, opened the book to the page of the reincarnation and he used a small knife to find the secret page. "Watch out." He said. I moved my arms away as he moved the small knife towards me. Once he was done, he turned the page.

I gasped as we looked at the page. "I've been through this book, like, a million times. I never saw this." I said, turning the book around towards me. "Thanks, Taran." I said, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back. We looked back down at the page. "The King returns anew at the meeting of the moon's shadowing and a million falling stars. What the heck does that mean?" I asked, looking up at him. "Maybe the moon's shadowing is an eclipse? And a million falling stars..." I trailed off.

"A meteor shower?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's it! A meteor shower. So maybe King Arthur's return is when an eclipse and a meteor shower happens on the same day." I said.

He shook his head softly. "No. It can't be. That only happens, like, once every 1,000 years." He said.

"Oh." I said as we looked down at the page.

"Hold on." He said, pulling out his phone. "Total eclipse, meteor shower." He said, typing it in. "Okay, so it looks like every 1,000 years is next Friday." He said.

"The night of the big game? No, no. It can't be." I said.

"Maybe I read it wrong." He said, looking at his phone.

"Let me see." I said, taking the phone away. I looked at it. "It's right here, in plain English! Eclipse! Meteor shower! Same day! Arthur is coming back." I said and put his phone down. "Arthur is coming back." I said, slightly getting up.

"Beware Mordred, Arthur's half-brother and sworn enemy, who is tasked to destroy Arthur before he even knows himself to be a King." He read.

"Destroy Arthur? As in, permanently?" I asked. We looked at each other then I closed the book as he grabbed his phone and we got up. We ran down the stairs and over to my parents. "Dad, quick King Arthur question for you. It's for our research paper." I said, accidentally hitting Milton in the gut with the book by kind of shoving it at him.

"Shoot." Dad said.

"Okay. Say King Arthur did come back, and Mordred came back to destroy him. What would he do?" I asked.

"Well, the legend said that Mordred would try to make Arthur's perfect world fall apart. He would try to lose faith in himself and his destiny, and he would cause infighting amongst Arthur's knights." Dad explained.

We looked over at mom when she explained. "And he would try to crush Arthur's spirit so completely, he would lose the will to go on." Mom said, getting up.

"Nice guy." Milton said, sarcastically.

"I don't know how Mordred would do it today, but 1,500 years ago, he did it by telling Arthur that his wife Guinevere was in love with Lancelot. Arthur was so upset and betrayed..." Mom trailed off, sitting next to me.

"He lost all faith, he didn't have the strength to go on. I know." I said.

"What is it, honey?" Dad asked.

I sighed. "What you just said? It's happening. It's Jack. Jack is the reincarnation of King Arthur." I said.

"I told you, John! It's really him! I knew it! I told you we were right to move here!" Mom said.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait. We moved here because of the prophecy?" I asked.

"Um, a little bit." Mom said.

"And you already knew it was Jack?" I asked.

"I had a hunch, which you just confirmed. Of course, we won't know for sure until he wields Excalibur." Mom said.

"Oh. And where is he supposed to get that?" I asked.

"It says here, any sword in King Arthur's hand becomes Excalibur." Milton said and we looked at him.

"Pardon?" Dad asked.

Milton looked up. "Any sword in King Arthur's hand becomes Excalibur." Milton repeated.

"I know." Dad said.

"But I thought it was cool." Milton said, shrugging a bit.

"Very cool." Mom said. Me and Dad looked at Mom. "Now we just have to keep an eye out for Mordred." She continued.

"Oh, stop. This is ridiculous. Even if this were real, which it isn't, if Mordred were here, it'd be very hard to spot him. Unless, of course, Jack has an evil step-brother." He said, laughing slightly. Mine and Milton's eyes widened. "I was just kidding." He said. We continued to look at him. "Jack has an evil step-brother?" He asked.

"Evil doesn't even begin to describe Brody ." Milton said, looking down at the book as dad looked at him.

"I need to do some research." Dad said, getting up and walking to a bookcase.

"So that's why Brody , I mean, Mordred, didn't want me to tell Jack about Grace and Jerry ! He wanted to be the one to ruin Jack's life!" I said.

"Ellen ! I need you! I need the book about the thing." Dad said, going over to mom's side.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll do some more research, and do everything we can to help Jack stay strong." Mom said, getting up.

"Now would be good." Dad said, leaving with mom.

Me and Milton looked at each other then got up and walked to the porch. "You know what? We don't have time for more research. We have to tell Jack so he can defend himself." I said.

"Oh, yeah, that'll be great. Jack, you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, your stepbrother is Mordred, and he's going to try and destroy you. Are you going to eat those fries?" Milton sarcastically asked as he sat down.

"Hmm. Yeah, it's a little out there, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we passed out there about five exits back." He said.

"Maybe we should wait until we can do it without freaking him out." I said.

"Good call." He said.

"Yeah. But what if Brody tells him about Grace and Jerry before that?" I asked and looked at him.

"Like your mom said, that's Mordred's biggest weapon. He won't use it until he's sure it's the final blow." He said.

I sighed. "I hope you're right." I said.

"Of course I'm..." He started when he groaned then fell onto the ground.

"Milton ! Milton ! Wake up! Say something!" I said, getting on my knees and waved my hand in front of his face.

"You could really look into a breath mint." He said, sitting up.

I looked at him. "Did you have a vision?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I saw Excalibur, but..." I trailed off.

"Where is it? What did it look like?" I asked.

"Well, if I saw what I think I saw, then... It was pretty awesome." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "You know, if Jack is Arthur, and Brody is Mordred, maybe you're Merlin the wizard. Merlin was a psychic." I said.

"Doubtful. Merlin had a long, white beard. I can barely grow a nose hair." He said. We laughed and got up.

I was at school the next day and walking into class after Jerry . I smiled at Jack as he looked at me. I didn't notice Brody was behind me until I heard him. "Drool much?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "You're just jealous. But then again, you have been for centuries." I said and walked to my seat in my row as Mr. Moore rang his bell.

"Okay, hurry up. This is your final test on King Arthur." He said. We were all ready. "Thank you. Thank you. And you have exactly 45 minutes. Begin." He said as he looked at his watch then looking at us. He started walking around when he stopped at Jack's desk. I noticed him looking at the bottom of Jack's shoe and tapped at it. "What's that on the bottom of your shoe?" He asked.

Jack switched his desk away, bent down, found a sticky note, peeled it off, looked at it and gave it to Mr. Moore. "Looks like a cheat sheet." Mr. Moore said.

"That is not mine." Jack said.

"So, what, it just adhered itself perfectly to the bottom of your shoe all by itself?" Mr. Moore asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Brewer. How could... I expect more from you than this." Mr. Moore said.

"Dude, if you get caught cheating, you're out of the game on Friday." Jerry told him.

Jack slightly looked at him then at Mr. Moore and got up. "Mr. Moore, you have to believe me! I did not cheat!" He pleaded.

Mr. Moore looked at the other students then at Jack. "Because of your spotless record and service to the school, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. This time." He warned.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Sit down." Mr. Moore said. Jack sat down.

"Special treatment." Brody said with a fake cough, causing me to look at him.

"Quiet. Back to your tests." Mr. Moore said. Once we were all done with our tests, we left and I hid somewhere.

I saw Brody walk in the hall and past me. I came out of hiding. "I know it was you who planted that cheat sheet, Brody ." I said.

He looked at me. "You don't know anything." He said.

"I know more than you think." I said, walking away.

I was at practice when I accidentally distracted myself by watching the football team. I didn't notice the other girls stretching. My eyes widened as I thought I saw them as knights then they were back to normal. I snapped out of it and noticed the girls ahead of me. I stretched as the whistle blew. I watched as Jack and the other football player fought.

TBC HEHEHE. OKAY IF THIS DOES NOT GET MOR REVIEWS, IM PUTTING IT ON HIATUS.

TILL NEXT TIME KIT KAT'S

KISSED, K :*


	6. Chemical reactions

Chapter 6:

Kim's POV:

Once practice was over, I went looking for Jack. I found him doing push-ups on a bench. I walked over as he got up. "Hey." I said. He looked at me then sat down and looked at me again. "Thanks for what you did out there. It was about time someone told that guy off." I continued, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad someone thinks I did something right today." He said, not smiling.

I sat next to him. "You stood up for yourself in class, you stood up for us out here. It takes a lot of courage to do what you do, and you do it all the time." I said.

He looked away. "Maybe I should just start being a jerk, then no one will expect anything from me." He said.

I laughed softly. "You are constitutionally incapable of being a jerk." I said and we smiled at each other. "You know who else was brave like that? Who stood up for people? King..." I was about to tell him when he got up.

"Sorry. There's something I've got to try to do. But we'll have to talk later today, okay?" He asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Okay." I said, smiling back.

"So, see you." He said.

"See you." I said and watched him run off. I got up and went into the hall. I ran into Mr. Moore. "Oh!" I said as I looked at him.

"Whoa." He said.

"Sorry. Sorry, Mr. Moore. My mind is somewhere else." I said, picking up his books.

"Jack Brewer has that effect on people." He said.

"How did you know I was talking about Jack? Not that I was. I wasn't. Okay. I was." I said, handing them to him.

"I understand. He's a special young man." He said, walking away.

I chuckled. "You have no idea." I said and followed him. "I wish..." I said, walking with him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Moore, if I tell you something, you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, you have my word it'll be between us. Kim , what's on your mind?" He asked, causing me to face him.

"It's about the book, the Order of the Bear?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I didn't leave a coffee ring on it, did I?" He asked.

"No, no. It's fine. The thing is, we found a secret page. And it said... You're probably not going to believe this, but it said the return of King Arthur is happening now. And I think that..." I was about to explain when he cut me off.

"You think it's Jack." He said, walking off.

I stood there, confused for a second then followed him again. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I've had my suspicions. If anyone is a reincarnation of King Arthur, it's Jack Brewer. Amazing, isn't it? King Arthur walking the halls of Avalon High?" He asked. He exhaled and walked away again.

I followed him again. "Then does that mean you'll help me protect Jack from Mordred?" I asked.

"Of course. And I assume you have a guess as to who that is as well?" He asked.

I chuckled. "I don't think it's too hard to figure out." I said.

"I suppose not. Don't worry, Kim. When the day comes for Arthur to rise again, Brody won't stand in anyone's way." He said.

*IN SCIENCE*

I was sitting next to Milton in science class when I looked at Brody . He was sitting alone while Jack was sitting next to Grace and Jerry was sitting next to someone else. "Today, we're going to see if we can create a small but safe chemical reaction. Now follow the instructions on the board. Fire up those burners." The teacher explained. I was still looking at Brody when Milton hit my shoulder. It caused me to flinch a bit and I looked at him.

"Stop staring." Milton whispered to me as I turned on the burner.

"Okay, everyone, add the sodium hydroxide." The teacher said as he was about to demonstrate when Milton groaned. Great. Another Vision.

Everyone looked at him as he looked at Jack and Grace. "Wait!" He said, getting up and going over to their table. He took the beaker from Jack and looked at the teacher. "This beaker's been tampered with!" He said, raising the beaker up a bit.

"Milton , I prepared all the solutions myself. They're fine. See?" The teacher argued, demonstrating with his own beaker then looking at him. Milton looked at the beaker in his hand then at the two as some people laughed at him. He handed the beaker back to Jack and came back to our table.

"So much for Merlin." He softly told me. We all poured our beakers into the other liquid. The one at our table was turning black though. "Kim?" He asked me.

I put the beaker down with the other ones. "Everybody, duck!" I yelled. Everyone, including me and Miltom, ducked under our tables as it was about ready to explode.

It explode and the teacher popped up. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked then looked at me and Milton. "Kim ! Milton! Are you okay?" He asked, going over to us. He looked at the rest of the class. "Stop, everyone, what you're doing!" He said and looked at the two of us again. "I want you both to go and see the nurse." He told us, turning off our burner then going to the other ones. "I don't know what happened here, but something is very, very wrong." He said.

We grabbed our bags and noticed Brody at Milton's side of our table.

"Are you okay? You really should be more careful. Sometime when you get too close to something you shouldn't, you get burned." He said, placing something on our table then walking away.

I walked ahead and Milton followed me after putting his safety goggles down.

"Okay, this is starting to get really scary." He said.

"I'm not scared anymore, Milton. I'm mad. I'm gonna find Jack after school and tell him everything." I said.

"He's going to think you're out of your mind." He said.

"It doesn't matter. He deserves to know before the eclipse tonight. Any chance you're getting a vision of how it goes?" I asked.

"Am I doubled over, clutching my head in excruciating pain?" He asked flatly.

"No." I said.

"Well, there you go, then." He said. I walked off into the nurse's office and he followed. The rest of the day went by and it was the night of the big game. I was sitting on the steps, watching people run off, cheering then Jack's car appeared. I got up. I watched as he was getting out of his car and I went over to talk to him then stopped when he stopped. I saw him go back into his car and he was driving off.

I ran over to the car, trying to catch him. "Jack!" I yelled but I was too late. He was driving away. I ran after his car. He was still driving away "Jack! Jack!" I yelled, still running after his car. I kept running. I didn't notice anybody running after me. I stopped for a second then remembered where we were when my hat blew away and ran towards that direction. I found him, leaning his arm against a branch. "Jack!" I yelled. He looked up at me. I screamed and tumbled as someone pushed me. I groaned as I was getting up.

"No! Kim!" Jack yelled, running over to me. I moved a bit. "Kim! Are you okay? Please, you have to be okay!" He said, frantically.

"Hey." I said, smiling and laughing softly.

We hugged each other. "Are you hurt? Can you move everything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What happened? How did you fall?" He asked.

I looked up at where I was then I looked at him. "I was pushed." I said, getting up.

"What? Who would push you?" He asked, getting up as well.

"Mordred." I said.

"From the King Arthur story?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Yes!" I said.

"Okay, lie down. I think you hit your head." He said, lightly grabbing my arms.

I stopped him. "No, Jack, I have to tell you something, and you might not believe me but it's true." I said.

"I know already." He said.

"You...You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. About Jerry and Grace. I saw them." He said.

I stammered. "No, I know. And that's part of the story, but there's so much more to it." I tried.

"I don't need to hear the details. Really. I'm okay. Come on." He said, taking me with him.

"No, Jack, listen to me. This isn't about Jerry and Grace. This is about fate. This about your destiny. You aren't just Jack Brewer. You're King Arthur. And today is the day you rise above all the lies and the backstabbing and the self-doubt and start on the path to changing the world. You're the one everyone's been waiting for." I said, stopping and facing him.

Lights shone on us and we looked as we heard a car honking We saw a gray car coming next to Jack's. Milton's car. "Kim !" Milton called out.

"You're right. Today, I'm like King Arthur. I have to be a leader. I have to face adversity and overcome it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a metaphor. I get it. I'm the team captain, I can't leave my teammates behind." He told me then looked over at a running Milton. "Hey, Milton, can you give Kim a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Taran said, running over to us.

I started to stammer when Jack lightly took my face in his hands and kissed my cheek. I looked at him. "You're the reason the Knights are going to be reunited again. See you after the game. I gotta go!" He said and took off to his car.

My eyes widened a bit. "Jack! No! I didn't say you were like King Arthur, I said you are King Arthur! And I still have to warn you about Brody! Brody is Mordred!" I yelled out to him. Milton was next to me. Jack got into his car, started it up and started driving away.

"Now what?" Milton asked.

"We have to go to the game and not let Jack out of our sight." I said. We got into Milton's car and he drove after Jack. We got to the school, found a parking spot, he parked the car, turned it off, we got out of the car and ran to the game. We got to the bleachers and took our seats. "Well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe it's not tonight." I said, looking up at the moon.

The lights turned off and the sky started lighting up a bit. We looked up at the sky and saw the moon being covered along with a meteor shower along with soft, blue rays of light. "Or not." I said. The lights went back on. We watched the football players and Jerry fight each other. I looked at Milton then at the players. "Is Mordred making them act like this?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think this is real." He said.

TBC

TILL NEXT TIME KITKATS :)

I ALREADY HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER DONE SO I WILL POST IT LATER!

KISSES, K:*


	7. Plot twists and Final battle

Chapter 7:

Kim's POV.

We looked up and saw the team coming down. I clapped softly then we saw Jack and got up. "Hey, Kim." Jack said, stopping next to me. "Thanks again for what you said before. You really helped me inspire the guys." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Listen." I started but he interrupted me.

"Oh, man, I forgot my helmet. I'll see you after the game. I promise. We have a lot to talk about." He said, running up the steps to go to the locker room.

"But we have a lot to talk about now!" I yelled up to him but he kept running to the locker room so he didn't hear me. I sighed and we sat down. "Great." I muttered and looked up at my parents. My mom gave me a thumbs up and I sarcastically put two thumbs up.

Jerry ran up to me. "Hey, Kim , where's Jack?" He asked. Grace was behind him.

I started getting up. "He just went to go get his helmet." I said. Milton got up too.

Jerry and Grace looked back at the players then at me. "People are asking where he is. He's got to get out here. Everyone thinks he's losing it." He said.

"It's all my fault." Grace said and Jerry looked at her.

"Pretty much." Milton said and Jerry looked at him then looked like he was about to beat Milton up.

"All right, okay. We'll go find him! We'll go find him!" I assured Jerry and Grace then dragged Milton with with as I ran up the steps.

"Yeah, and meanwhile, try not to lose the game." Milton said, running up the stairs with me.

We got to the locker room and I was standing at the lockers while Taran checked the showers. He came out and I looked at him. "No sign of Jack in there." He said, going over a bench.

"I need you to concentrate. Just tell me where he is." I said.

"I told you, I can't just make it happen on demand." He said.

"Yes, you can, Milton. I know you can do it." I said.

"It hurts, Kim." He said.

"I know." I said. I nodded and he nodded then closed his eyes. He opened his eyes then groaned and touched his head. I looked worried as I watched him.

He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "He's in the school theater. With Brody." He said. I ran out of the locker room and he followed. We got to the school's theater by car and we got out of Milton's car. We ran to the place when we saw Brody on the groaned, faintly groaning.

We ran over to him. "Brody, where's Jack?" I asked. We heard Jack groaning and a thud. I looked at Milton then ran into the theater. He followed me. We ran to the stage from the back and saw him laying on some cardboard. "Jack!" I said, running over to him.

I sat down on my legs. "Kim!" He said, groaning as he was sitting up.

"What's Brody done to you?" I asked.

"Brody ?" He asked, looking at me. "He was trying to warn me." He said.

"No, Brody is Mordred. He's trying to destroy you before you figure out who you really are." I said.

"What?" He asked me.

I didn't notice Milton wandering off a bit. "What I told you tonight, it's not a metaphor. Your destiny is to change the world. You are King Arthur." I said.

"You should listen to Kim , Mr. Brewer." A voice said. We looked over at the audience seats and saw Mr. Moore sitting there then he got up.

"Mr. Moore?" I asked, getting up.

"She's absolutely right, about everything." He said. I didn't notice Milton slightly coming towards us. "Except for one small detail." He said, getting up onto the stage. "Brody..." He started with a groan then took off his glasses and put them into his pocket. I noticed Mr. Moore starting to have an accent. "Brody's not Mordred. Oh, no, no, no, no." He continued, tossing up his walking stick up to his hand then looking at Jack. He had this look in his eyes that seemed very evil. "I am." He finished.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Mr. Moore was helping me. "No, it's not possible. You can't be." I said.

"Ta-da! Plot Twist." He said, raising his stick up to hurt us when Brody came out of nowhere and pushed Mr. Moore off of the stage. The three of us ran to the edge and looked at Mr. Moore. Milton was next to Brody, I was next to Milton and Jack was next to me.

"That was really cool." Milton said, looking at Brody then at Mr. Moore.

Brody looked at us then at Jack. "You okay, Jack?" He asked.

Jack looked at Brody then at Mr. Moore. "Yeah, I think so." He said.

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. You've been trying to destroy Jack." I said.

"No, I've been protecting him." He said then showed us his necklace. "Look, my father was in the Order of the Bear, and when he died, I swore to continue on." He said. None of us noticed Mr. Moore reaching for his walking stick.

"What about all the terrible things you did?" I asked.

"I needed to get Mr. Moore, Mordred, to trust me. Kim, you were right. Jack is Arthur and Milton is Merlin." He explained.

"I am? Really? Cool." Milton said.

"I want you to know that treating you guys the way I did was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I only did it to keep you away from Jack and out of danger. Sorry for all of the things I did to you." Brody said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, causing me to look at him.

"Okay, let's just... Let's get out of here." I said, gently pulling Jack with me. Brody and Milton followed and the four of us were about to leave out the door when we heard a metal thud onto the stage.

"Enough!" Mr. Moore yelled, causing us to turn around and seeing him in a red armor suit. His walking stick was now a staff with the top shaped like a snake. He was furious. My eyes widened and I was scared. I was next to Jack, Jack was next to Milton and Milton was next to Brody. Mr. Moore used his staff and flung Brody to one side, knocking him against a fake pillar and onto the floor with a groan. We watched then looked back at Mr. Moore. Jack stepped a bit forward but was still slightly behind Milton. "I was just going to try to destroy you, Arthur, by simply crushing your spirit, but I can see now that I'm going to have to take care of you, all of you, the old-fashioned way. Starting with this pest!" He said, looking at me. My eyes widened. Of course! The assigned partners! He assigned Grace with Jerry so he could crush Jack's spirit! It all makes sense! I thought.

Jack stood in front of me. "Don't touch her!" He said. Mordred flung Jack away from me and onto the cardboard in the center then flung me in front a few baskets containing costumes.

Milton ran to me and pulled me up. "Come on, Kim." He said. We grabbed some props. He threw it at Mordred but it hit the shield then I threw one and it did the same thing as the one Milton threw. Mordred wasn't amused. He threw another one. "I guess I won't be getting that A." He said. I saw Milton pushed back and into a fake chariot. I gasped softly then was trying to pull a fake sword out. I managed to pull it out and ran to Jack.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled as I knelt next to him but pointing the sword at Mordred.

He laughed and walked towards me. "Do you really think a silly toy sword is going to stop me?" He asked then raised his staff when light appeared on the fake sword.

I stammered. "What's happening?" I asked, looking at Milton then at the light.

"Any sword in the hands of Arthur becomes Excalibur." Taran said.

"No. It's not possible." Mordred said.

I looked at Milton. "It was you all along, Kim. You're King Arthur." He said.

I looked at the light. "I...I am?" I asked then raised the sword up. Mordred raised his staff up. We were transported to the beach from my dream. I was on the white horse that was in my dream. "I am. I am King Arthur!" I said, looking over at the cliff.

"Kim! Behind you!" Milton yelled, pointing at the other end of the beach. I looked at the direction then commanded my horse to go. Me and Mordred were still riding with our knights then it was just me and Mordred.

He blasted me off of my horse. "Ah!" I yelped and fell onto the ground. I hit my head and was knocked out for two seconds. I groaned then woke up when Mordred placed his staff very close to my hair. I got up and grabbed my sword when it landed onto the sand.

I pointed my sword at him as we went in a circle. "Impossible! I thought maybe you could be the Lady of the Lake. Maybe. But King Arthur? King Arthur can't be a girl!" He said as we stopped walking in a circle and he held his staff with both of his hands.

"And yet, here we are." I snapped, with a small smirk. This got him angry and he hit his staff against my sword. I flinched but fought back. I even ducked when he swung his sword at me. He hissed then shot a blast at me with his staff. We clashed our weapons at every swing we took at each other.

The two of us kept fighting each other then he shot more blasts at me but I blocked them with my sword. He was overpowering the last blast from the staff against my sword. "Milton ! His staff! It's yours!" I yelled. Milton must've said a spell because Mordred let go of his staff with a scream and I tossed the staff up with my sword. "Take it!" I yelled. It flew to Milton. Mordred used his own magic to lift the sand up. I groaned as it was swirling towards me. He roared then turned around and called forth his sword.

It came to him and he swung his sword at me. I blocked it with my sword and we fought each other again. I even kicked him in the gut. When he was about to hit my side, I trapped his sword, flung it away and he fell. He was about to get up when I pointed my sword at him. "Don't even think about it!" I barked. I lunged at him as he backed up.

We appeared at the school's theater, my sword still pointed at Moore. Jack and Brody appeared, back to back with each other and Milton appeared with the staff in his hand.

"Hey! It's after hours. No one's supposed to be in here." An officer said, running to the stage.

I tossed the sword to Milton and it turned back into a toy sword as he caught it. "Officer! Arrest that girl. She brought a weapon to school. Threatened the life of a school teacher." Moore told the officer then walked over to me. "Good luck saving the world from juvie, Your Highness." He told me. My eyes slightly widened.

The officer took the toy sword from Milton. "I'm sorry, sir, are you saying this girl was threatening you with a plastic sword?" The officer asked, looking at him.

"No, no, you oaf! With a real sword. This..." He trailed off, taking the sword from the officer and looking at it then back at the officer. "All right, no. This is a plastic sword, but it was a real sword. 'Cause she held it and it became... Whoosh! Excalibur! Because she is King Arthur! And... Look, who's the teacher here?" He snapped at the officer.

"We just came in to get some fake armor for the school mascot, Officer." I said innocently.

Jack came up to my side. "Yeah, I have no idea what Mr. Moore is talking about." He said. Mr. Moore threw the sword aside.

"And I'm a National Merit Scholar. I don't kidnap teachers. I suck up to them." Milton said.

"Brewer, shouldn't you be on the field?" The officer asked.

"Yes, sir. I should be." Jack said. I chuckled and faced Jack.

"Get out there and get us to state." The officer said. I was looking at Jack.

He looked at me with a smile. "We really need to talk." He said. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Later. Right now, you have a game to win. Go!" I told him, playfully hitting him in the arm. He smiled and ran out the back door. I turned around and backed up as Mr. Moore tried to reach out to me. I didn't notice Jim Brody stepping a bit over to protect me.

"Okay, okay, come on." The officer said, holding Mr. Moore back.

"No! No!" Mr. Moore yelled.

"Okay, buddy. The Chief gonna love this nutbar." The officer said, dragging Mr. Moore out through the back door.

I was laughing as Mr. Moore was being dragged away by the officer. "No! No, King Arthur cannot be allowed to live on! I have to destroy her! It's my destiny! It's my destiny!" Mr. Moore yelled.

I looked at Milton. "We did it. We stopped Mordred. Oh, no. I just thought of something." I said.

"What?" Milton asked.

"What if this is just another one of my crazy King Arthur dreams, and in two minutes, I wake up in my bedroom?" I asked.

"It's not a dream, Kim. You're King Arthur. And I'm Merlin. Check this out." He said as he looked at the staff and as I giggled. It turned into a pen with a lion's head on the top. I laughed. "Cool, huh?" He asked.

"Let's get out of here." I said and started leaving with Milton.

"Wait." Brody said. We turned around and looked at him. He knelt down with one arm on his knee. "Thank you, Your Highness." He said, looking down.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, wow, that's... Yeah, the bowing's going to take some getting used to." I said as he looked up at us. I smiled and left to the school with Milton and Brody . We got there and were going to our seats when we stopped. I smiled as Milton was looking at the girl from the party. I think her name was Julie.

"Hey there." Milton said.

"Hey!" The girl said. I smiled then ran up the bleachers to go to my seat. "Cool pen." She said.

"Thanks! Cool hair." He said.

She touched her hair and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"Bye." He said and ran after me to his seat which was next to me.

I clapped. "Go, Jack!" I yelled and we sat down. We heard my parents then we looked at each other, smiled and looked back at the game. We got up and cheered and clapped. I school had just won the game! We ran down from the bleachers and over to the football players.

"They're treating him like he's King Arthur. They have no idea." Milton said and I looked at him.

I looked at the players then back at Milton then back at the players. "It's okay. I feel like I'm up there with them." I said.

I was facing Milton and I didn't notice Jack running over to me. "Quick, Kim, lip gloss!" He said, turning away.

"Wha..." I was about to ask when Jack kissed me.

I didn't notice Julie and Milton hugging each other or him looking at me with a smile on his face. I was only looking at Jack. "Wait. If you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, what does that make me?" He asked.

I kissed him this time. "My knight in shining armor." I said.

We held each other's hands and ran off.

NEXT MONDAY.

I was Monday and we were all at Lunch. I was stading up while the others were either sitting down or close to sitting down. "Hey, Brody. Come eat with us." I said, signaling him over. I sat down and looked up at Jack. I had the last daydream of where I have a crown on my head and I looked up at Jack. The football players, Jerry , Jack and Brody were the rest of the Knights of the Round Table, Milton was Merlin and Grace was Guinevere. I got up first, pulled my sword out and put the tip on the table. The Knights stood up and did the same thing I did with their swords. Milton stood up and was holding his staff while Grace got up and was holding her hands together. I looked at the Knights then I left to the stables. I got my horse and rode off to the beach. Once I was on the beach, I kept riding o the beach, holding my sword up high. I was snapped back to reality by Jack tapping me on the shoulder.

"We'll, since I am your knight in shining armor is it alright if I do this?" He asked me

Before kissing me.

*1 month later*

It has been a month since I found out I was the reincarnation so King Arthur. 1 month since the big game. And one month since me and Jack started dating.

Everything was good and nothing bad was happening.

But, you know what they say,

Before the storm comes the calm.

And a big storm was brewing.

*THE END*

So should I make a sequel?

Ehhh let me know!

Lol I left you with a cliff hanger muwahahah

See ya on the flip side kitkats ;)

Xoxo, K.


	8. Sequel?

**HEY GUYS! OKAY, SO I WANNA KNOW IF Y'ALL WANT A SEQUEL:)**

**LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW OR DM ME :) OH AND LEAVE IDEAS FOR STORIES CAUSE IM HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK ;) **

**ANYWAYS HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME KITKATS :)**

**KISSES,**

**K **


End file.
